Predalien
Name A Predalien is an alien hybrid that appears on Earth, BG386, LV1201, LV742 and LV426. Predaliens are Xenomorph/Predator alien hybrids and are produced from a Face Hugger laying an embryo inside a Predator. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; BG386 Pyramid LV1201 New Hosts Body Bags Free Fall Earth Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) LV426 Aliens v Predator: Original Aliens v Predator: Gold Aliens v Predator: Classic 2000 LV412 AVP: Evolution Features Distinctive predator/alien composition. Interactions Earth In the Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film), due to a hull breach in the Predator Spacecraft, the spacecraft crashes on Earth, a Predalien is produced from one of the dead Predators, other Face Huggers then go onto attack a father and son who are hunting near the town of Gunnison. In Alien v Predator (film) a Predalien Chest Burster erupts from the dead Predator's body that was brought aboard the Predator's Ship. A Predalien also features in the game Aliens vs. President. BG386 Referred to as the Abomination, Predator 'Dark' battles the Predalien in the level Pyramid. LV1201 A Predalien is a playable character that appears on LV1201 in the game Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt. LV426 A Predalien appears on LV426 in the game Aliens v Predator: Original, Aliens v Predator: Gold and Aliens v Predator: Classic 2000, in both single and multiplayer levels in the game Aliens v Predator. LV742 A Predalien appears in the game Aliens v Predator: Extinction. Continuity LV426 Predaliens in the game Aliens v Predator are different from other games as they crawl on all limbs and jump short distances. Earth [[:Category:Aliens|'Various']] A Predalien doesn't feature in the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem. The "Predalien" was first depicted in a painting by Dave Dorman, and subsequently featured in the Aliens versus Predator comics and games. LV1201 A Predalien also appears in Aliens v Predator 2 in the level Betrayal, it is killed by Harrison, this was the alien that was running about the Forward Observation Pods, other Predaliens also appear in the levels Old Debts and Vengeance. In multiplayer a Predalien is available as a playable character for the aliens. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] A Predalien appears briefly at the end of the film as all the Predators depart aboard their spacecraft and as the body is left a Predalien chest burster emerges from the body of the dead Predator, showing signs of features of both Alien and Predator. Concept A Predalien appeared in the film Alien v Predator but was not fully developed, scenes of the spacecraft and predalien were created in CGI. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] In the film Aliens v Predator: Requiem the Predalien was nicknamed "Chet" on set and in the script. This was to avoid early spoilers about the nature of the creature and the name "Chet" was a reference to the brother from the movie "Weird Science" who was played by Bill Paxton. Predalien in the film is smaller in size to ones appearing in games and is similiar in size with Predators in the film. The Predalien seen in the film Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem was also a Queen, as it also possessed the ability to impregnate human hosts with multiple Alien embryos. Concept In Aliens v Predator: Requiem ADI creature effects co-designers Tom Woodruff Jr. and Alex Gills were able to develop a grown Predalien. Designs varied but a chosen Predalien design saw it mostly comprised of an Alien but kept the dreadlocks and mandibles of Predators, made in clay miniatures before being sculpted in full size and set in foam latex. Designed and modeled at ADI by Steve Wang, Mike O'Brien, Casey Love and Tully Summers. Designed originally as 80% alien and 20% predator, final designs depicted a Predalien as more predator. On-set Tom Woodruff, Jr. again played as the Aliens and the other titular species of the film. Having previously portrayed the Aliens in Alien 3, Alien Resurrection and Alien vs. Predator, Woodruff reprised the role for Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, also portrayed the Alien/Predator hybrid creature, dubbed the Predalien by the production team. Production Final designs saw a clear skull inset with a number of animatronic heads being made and six suits one of which Tom Woodruff Jr. would wear as he also played the Predalien. Once set and adorned suits would have an attachable tail which could be screw on and could be controlled by the crew. Head and arms were scaled to appear 8' tall as Tom was playing as the Predalien, sometimes using a raiser for scenes, the tail added separately was in some scenes digitally adjusted or completely CGI in more complex scenes as in the storm drains. LV412 The game AVP: Evolution features the Aliens, Queen, Runner, Warrior, Warrior Carved, Warrior Resurrection, Praetorian and Berserker-Alien, a player would start as a Drone and can then upgrade their character's appearance with the other Alien skins and increased ability after gaining the required xeno points. A Predalien becomes available with the latest released update, upgradable skins and increased ability are gained in a similiar way. Later a Predalien is selectable in the battle editor along with all other enemies that appear in game. Alien status Drone Warrior Guardian Praetorian Queen See also References Citations Alien Queen Aliens v Predator (video game) Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Footnotes Category:AVP: Evolution Category:Aliens Category:Info